Catapult
The Catapult is a Tier 3 troop. It can be unlocked through the Mathematics tech. Currently, the Catapult is the troop with the highest range and attack, even higher than the Giant and only on par with the Nature Bunny on attack. It costs 5 stars to create. Stats * 6 Attack * 0 Defence * 1 Movement * 10 Health * 3 Range * Skills: None Strengths and Weaknesses Catapults are good for: * Fighting Giants. Catapults can do massive damage to enemy Giants. As long as they're kept away from the Giant's reach, four catapult shots can bring down even a full-health Giant. * Defending against boats. Catapults (range 3) have a noticeably longer range than Boats or Ships (range 2) and are capable of destroying them in one hit. However, due to a Catapult's low defense, a Ship can also kill a Catapult in one blow. To prevent this, make sure you prevent enemy Ships and Boats from coming within firing range, which can be done by moving them inland. * Sieging cities. Catapults can kill most units in one blow. If two Catapults are kept in range of a city, they ca reliably kill any troops (except a Giant) created. This can be continued indefinitely as long as other enemy troops from other locations don't attack your Catapults. Catapults are weak against: * Armies. A few Catapults against a wave of Riders, or even worse, Knights, won't be able to take them all down before they reach your Catapults. For this reason, it is advisable to protect Catapults with units, such as Defenders or Swordsmen, that can take a few hits and shield your Catapults from damage. * Attacking Catapults. Since Catapults cannot attack after moving, a Catapult positioned to take down an enemy Catapult will be quickly killed by that Catapult. * Any attacks. Since Catapults have zero defense, an attack can quickly kill them. If any enemies are allowed in range of your Catapult, they can defeat them quickly, and the Catapult will do no damage defensively. Even a veteran Catapult protected by a city wall will be reduced to 1 health by an attack. How to use Strategies for Catapults: *Proper defense. A Catapult is weak when the enemy is within range. Advancing a wave of Swordsmen or Defenders in front of your Catapults will allow them to be free to attack. *Cty sieging. Two Catapults can kill just about anything that a City can produce, which effectively shuts down the entire city to enemy use. *Sniping. This one is obvious, but should be used as much as possible. While a Catapult is able to hit a unit right up to it, it should exploit its huge range to shoot across water, between towns, and out of range of Archers. *Defense destroying. A Catapult is able to kill a Defender unlike other units. Also, Catapults can deal huge amounts of damage to units within city walls and are also usually out of range of a counterattack. Strategies against Catapults: * Multiple catapults. If your Catapults outnumber theirs, then they won't be able to kill all of them before your turn. Keep in mind, however, that some of your Catapults will still die! * Rider raids. Riders have a movement stat of 2. This allows them to get in close quickly, only having to spend (and survive) one turn inside a Catapult's range. Here, it is key to send all your Riders in at once; otherwise, the enemy Catapults will pick them off as you send them in one by one. Category:Units